


Circling

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs someone to take out their anger on.  Rin and Makoto both understand this delicate dance they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling

"Do you feel better now?"  He didn’t know why Makoto was so furious and, to be honest, he didn’t need to.  He looked up into a pair of angry green eyes.  Eyes he never would have imagined could hide so many emotions in them.  He had always known that Makoto wore his smile for everyone to see.  It was some kind of mask or badge that he presented to the world.  Look, I’m friendly and happy and you don’t have to worry about me, is what it tried to say.  But his real emotions were hidden and you had to be close to see them.  Not just physically close.  He had to let you in.  For as kind and generous as Makoto was he kept his true emotions locked down and not just anyone could have a key.  A hot breath shuddered from between parted lips and Rin waited.  He was good at waiting when he needed to be.  People saw him as emotional and hot tempered.  But that was just the surface.  Everyone had more going on than they let most other people see.

"No damn it!"  Makoto’s fingers dug almost painfully into Rin’s shoulder, he might have a bruise there later he thought as he unflinchingly watched the emotions play in Makoto’s eyes.  He didn’t want to see him suffering so much but Makoto needed to ride this out.  He always kept things bottled up inside and Rin was the only person he really let himself show his anger to.  If Makoto dug his fingers in anymore he was going to break something but Rin stayed still.  The rough rocks scraped his back even through his shirt and he was glad he wouldn’t have to explain any of these marks to anyone.  They would think he had an abusive relationship or something.  He had to bite back his bitter laugh because it would probably just set Makoto off again.

This thing they had was weird.  They never talked much but when everything got to be too hard, when the world was trying to drown them with worries and fears and stupid insecurities they somehow always found each other.  Makoto had been the first to turn to Rin; a fact that to this day still left an almost sour taste in his mouth.  He knew Makoto only came to him that first time because he had nowhere else, nobody else, to turn to.  Rin wouldn’t try to talk away his problems or say pretty words to placate him.  Rin wouldn’t turn away from his anger.  Rin wouldn’t flinch from his crushing grip or angry gaze.

In fact that gaze fascinated him, drawing him into what was probably the most complicated and most exciting decision he had made in his life.  Whether they had wanted to or not they had each dug out a hole in the other’s soul and set up camp.  When Makoto didn’t say anything Rin decided to up the stakes.  A deep breath of damp air bolstered him as he decided the next move.

"Well if you’re not going to talk anymore."  Pushing away from the rocks he started to head down the beach, letting Makoto’s fingers slide down his arm.  "I’m leaving."  Every nerve was tingling with anticipation and the air felt charged as he turned his back on Makoto.  Most other people would never dare to put someone so large and angry and muscular behind them like that.  To brush him off and walk away.  But Rin knew this was part of the game.  Part of the challenge of their relationship.  Sometimes Makoto let him walk away.  Sometimes he called out.  Sometimes, like today, he lashed out.  The beach muffled Makoto’s footsteps as he stalked after Rin and it was only the instant before his large hands wrapped around Rin’s wrists that Rin knew which decision Makoto had made.  He felt the heat radiating from Makoto as he grabbed his wrist and pinned him, wrists above his head, to the rock wall separating this part of the beach from the main part.  It was their little place.  No one ever came this far down because it was always cold and clammy and dangerous.  Sharp rocks and gusts of winds made it inhospitable.  Which is why it was the perfect place for them.

"You’re not just going to walk away from me, Rin."  The growl in his voice sent a shiver down Rin’s spine and he reacted instinctively.  His arms went slack as Makoto tightened the grip on his wrists.  Heat bubbled in his stomach and his nerves tingled.  Salty air mixed with regret on his lips.   They always seemed to revert to instincts around each other.

"And you think you’re gonna stop me, Makoto?"  Circling, circling, circling until they were both dizzy from the motion.  A never ending cycle.

"I know I am."  Makoto’s eyes challenged Rin and he rose to it, eager to be given access to Makoto’s innermost self.  This thing they had was probably bad for them both.  But they accepted it.  They accepted the worst parts of each other, the parts that no one else wanted around.  The anger, the misery, the confusion.  In each other’s souls they found a safe haven, if only for a short while, where they could truly be themselves.  Lashing out with all the anger and hurt that they hid away from the rest of the world.  This relationship left them bruised and battered, but so did life.  At least here surrounded by sharp rocks and bitter winds they had company.


End file.
